Un Samedi Délirant
by Padmacho
Summary: Chapitre Unique. C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione, un samedi, à Pré-au-Lard. Un peu nul comme résumé, comme le plus gros de l"histoire . Reveiw plz!


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire. 

**Auteur :** Padmacho 

**Résumé :** Un dimanche à Pré-au-Lard, trop en forme le trio. 

**Note :** Chapitre unique, histoire débile, inspirée de plusieurs fics lues il y a longtemps. 

**_Un dimanche délirant..._**

Par une belle journée du moi d'avril, ensoleillée avec un beau ciel bleu, les élèves de Poudlard se préparaient pour aller à Pré au Lard. C'était, en effet, le dimanche tant attendu et même Hermione Granger ne pensait pas aux examens! 

Les professeurs étaient déjà dehors et les étudiants sortaient peu à peu du château, habillés comme si c'était le vraiment l'été. Enfin, quand tout le monde fut rassemblé, ils prirent la route pour le village. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à trois, rigolant comme jamais et bien déterminé à profiter pleinement de cette journée comme on leur dit de profiter de leur jeunesse. Bras dessus-bras dessous, la jeune fille au milieu, ils avançaient gaiement avec le bar "Les Trois Balais" pour premier but. 

- Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer, dit Harry en rigolant. 

- J'y compte bien! renchérit Ron, d'un voix entrecoupée de rires. 

- Pourquoi tu rigole comme ça? demanda curieusement Hermione. 

- Je pense à une blague que Fred m'a racontée hier... 

- Vas-y, raconte! l'encouragea Harry. 

- Et bien...Qu'est-ce qui est jaune, qui tourne et qui après est rouge? 

- Je sais pas, dirent Harry et Hermione en cÅ"ur. 

- Un canari dans un mixer, répondit Ron en se prenant un fou-rire. 

- Oh, Ron, c'est complètement débile, dit Hermione avec un ton de reproche. N'est-ce pas Harry? 

- Hermione... c'est... l'humour.. de... Fred, réussit à dire le garçon difficilement. 

- Oui, enfin, c'est bête quand même. Bon, venez, on est à la traîne là!!! 

Et elle leur reprit les bras qu'elle avait lâchés. Ils recommencèrent à marcher joyeusement et reprirent vite la tête de la file. Enfin, tout le monde arrive enfin à l'entrée de Pré au Lard et MacGonagall donna les règles pour l'après midi : 

- Bon, je tiens à ce que tout le monde revienne ici à 7h30. Vous resterez si possible par trois, minimum et nous, les professeurs, seront aux Trois Balais ou dans la rue principale, si vous avez un problème. Profitez bien du soleil! 

Les élèves se dispersèrent par petits groupes et, comme convenu, le trio se dirigea vers le Trois Balais. Là, ils cherchèrent une table et Ron partit chercher trois bièresaubeurres. 

- Alors Hermione, prête pour un journée de folie? Et pas de limite pour l'alcool, pour un fois, lui dit-il avec son air de chien battu. 

- D'accord, je vais boire autant que vous voulez. Mais, c'est bon pour une fois. 

- Hermione, t'es un ange! 

- Vous parlez de quoi? Demanda Ron en revenant, trois chopes de bière en main. 

- Mione ma dit qu'elle voulait bien boire beaucoup. 

- Waouw, c'est un retenir ça, dit Ron d'un air taquin.

- Ronald Weasley, ne vous foutez pas de moi, répondit Hermione avec un air énervé. Bon, tu me la donne cette bière? Continua-t-elle sur un ton de défi. 

- Ohoh, Mione se rebelle, fit-il en lui jetant un clin d'Å"il... 

**_Une demi-heure plus tard_**... 

- Allez Rosmeta, encore une! Lança Harry d'un ton enjoué. 

Ils étaient tout les trois saouls comme jamais et rigolait pour un rien. Ron était déjà tombé trois fois de sa chaise et le professeur Fltiwick, assis plus loin, regardait Hermione d'un drôle d'air qui voulait clairement dire : "C'est vraiment Hermione Granger?". Et Harry, complètement dans le gaz. 

D'ailleurs, celui-ci, après avoir bu encore une bière, se mit debout sur la table et se mit à chanter à tue-tête une chanson que les garçons de Gryffondore avaient un jour inventée pendant une de leur fête après un match de Quidditch. Elle voulait clairement dire : "Je suis bourré, je suis peté, je suis un raté...". Sa voix déraillait complètement et Rosmeta les chassa, après qu'ils aient payé, car ça faisait fuir les clients. 

**_Vers la fin de l'après-midi... _**

Dans la rue, ils marchaient de travers, bousculant les gens. A un moment, Hermione frappa sur les fesses d'une fille qui passait. En sentant cela, elle se retourna vers le garçon qui lui tenait la main et lui donna une gifle incroyable! Pendant cette scène, le trio c'était rapidement éloigné. Jamais la brune n'avait été vue comme ça par ses camarades, et tout le monde se retournais sur eux, tandis qu'ils parlaient, ou plutôt criait n'importe quoi. 

Enfin, ce fut l'heure de rentrer au château, à contre-cÅ"ur. Tout le monde s'était vraiment bien amusé, et les élèves avait la mine triste, la journée était terminée... Tout les élèves? Non, tous, sauf trois, qui se tenaient toujours par les bras, et marchaient en zigzagant, se fonçant l'un dans l'autre. Ils restaient bien derrière, et, leur professeur préféré, juste par son habituelle habite, leur donna une retenue. 

- Retenue! Mauvais exemple donné aux troisième années! Et que ça ne recommence plus! 

Enfin, tous arrivèrent au château. Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent d'arriver à leur premier itinéraire : les toilettes. Ils vidèrent leur estomac et sortirent de la pièce avec un air de malaise horrible. 

- Je crois qu'on a été un peu trop loin..., commenta Harry. 

- Je vais dormir. Dis au revoir a Mione de ma part. 

- Bonne nuit... 

**_Le lendemain... _**

Harry se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, épouvantable. Après s'être préparé, il retrouva Ron, affalé dans un canapé de la Salle Commune. 

- Tu es dans le même état que moi?, demanda Ron d'une voix pateuse. 

- Je crois bien, répondit Harry ne baillant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui. 

- Je veux pas bouger d'ici, j'en ai pas la force. 

- Moi non plus, trop crevé, j'ai encore vomi cette nuit... 

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux un instant, mais furent réveillé par Hermione. 

- Salut les garçons...Je crois que je vais pas aller en cours..., dit-elle en se couchant en face d'eux. 

- Hermione! Tu nous étonnera toujours, dirent Harry et Ron en même temps. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et restèrent dans leur canapé, s'endormant...Dur de réparer une gueule de bois! 

*_*_*_* 

Je n'ai jamais été saoule. Je me suis débrouillée avec ce que je sais de la gueule de bois. C'est une fic que j'avais commencée il y a longtemps, un petit chapitre unique débile^^ 

Revieuws!!! 

Bzous à tous! 

Padmacho 


End file.
